


Fairy Tail Boyfriend Scenario [He Gets Jealous]

by InfernityChick



Series: Cute Little One Shots and Scenarios [19]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick





	Fairy Tail Boyfriend Scenario [He Gets Jealous]

**Natsu-** It happened when he saw you talking with Gray.  He saw you laugh and blush at something that ice princess had said, and something just snapped within the dragon-slayer.  He stormed up to the two of you and punched Gray right in the face, causing a fight to ensue. Let’s just say, it took a lot of convincing on your part to calm him down.

**Gray-** He saw Lyon flirting with you when Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Cait Shelter had to team up to defeat the Oracion Seis.  Lyon was instantly drawn to you - much like Gray was when you two first met - but you were definitely going to stay loyal to your loving boyfriend.  Even though Gray knew you wouldn’t leave him for Lyon, he still couldn’t contain his irritation. Luckily you were able to keep him calm and cool the entire mission.

**Loke/Leo-** Lucy really hadn’t summoned Loke in a while, so Loke decided to open his gate an visit his girlfriend.  You were sparing with Natsu, and he ended up pinning you down. Unfortunately, Loke saw this and sent a “Regulus Impact” at the fire dragon slayer.  Loke pulled you into a tight hug, claiming you as his, and poor Natsu didn’t even know what he did.

**Laxus-** Being an S-class wizard sure had its ups and downs.  Since you were an S-class wizard, you were pretty popular with the guys.  They would flock to you, and Laxus didn’t like it one bit. He would always scare away your admirers, or just kiss you in front of everyone to blatantly show that you were his and only his.

**Sting-** You were hanging out at the Sabertooth guild hall, just chatting with Rouge, when your boyfriend came up and hugged you tight from behind.  “Awe~ are you feeling left out?” you teased.

“Shut it.” Sting said as he nuzzled your neck.

“That’s okay, cause I’ll always make time for you.” you replied as you stroked his spiky blonde hair.

**Rouge-** Your childhood friend, (guy’s name), was in town for a few days, so for those few days you had accidentally ignored your shadow dragon slayer boyfriend.  After your friend left town, you decided to go and see your boyfriend, and Frosch of course, and hang out. Let’s just say that for the next week Rouge stuck to you like glue.  Note to self: never ignore Rouge.

**Jellal-** **_(Sorry he’s just too hard to write for this scenario.)_ **


End file.
